halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Defense Force (Reconciliation)
The United Nations Space Command Defense Force (abbreviated as UNSCDF), colloquially referred to as the UNSC Defense Force or simply the Defense Force, is the intercolonial security and military arm of the United Nations Space Command, which itself—in addition to tasks for which the Defense Force is responsible—conducts the many exploratory, scientific, and interstellar operations of the Unified Earth Government. It employs both male and female human personnel in near-equal capacities and roles. The UNSC Defense Force was created during the 2160s, alongside the UNSC, by the United Nations and its member-states to better combat the secessionist Frieden and Koslovic movements as well as other belligerent countries. It quickly supplanted the various national armed forces which served the United Nations and grew into an organized, uniform fighting force. During the 2200s, national governments, burdened by overpopulation, skirmished with one another for resources with their dwarfed armies. The UNSC Defense Force was regularly deployed to police these battlegrounds and quell the fighting, while its political counterpart, the Unified Earth Government, sought alternative means to the resolution. Organization The premier components of the UNSC Defense Force are its six major uniformed branches: the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, Colonial Guard, and Spartan. The former four have been operational continuously since the . Spartan was organized to house active members of the UNSC's various SPARTAN programs, while the Colonial Guard was formed to replace the Colonial Militia, which was disbanded and its resources allocated elsewhere in the opening period of the . UNSC Army The Army is considered the oldest branch of the major services; it first existed during the early period of the Interplanetary War as the United Nations Armed Security Force, which composed of portions of standing armies of the United Nations Security Council member-states. The respective militaries withheld most power, while the UNASF aimed to better coordinate and progress military operations against secessionist or belligerent opposition. UNSC Navy In terms of budget and resources, the UNSC Navy is the largest of the uniformed branches. It is tasked with securing UNSC-controlled space; patrolling and monitoring civilian and military interplanetary trade routes; repelling hostile invaders from human-occupied cosmic sectors; transportation and deployment of Marine forces (or, in rare cases, Army) to combat zones, carrying out interstellar offensive warfare operations; and overseeing a modest amount of the UNSC's cyber warfare operations. It is also the technical home to the mysterious Office of Naval Intelligence (UNSC-ONI), which after post-war reorganization comprised a major portion of the inter-service UNSC Military Intelligence Division (MILINT). By the beginning of the Human-Covenant War in 2525, the Navy boasted a sizable fleet of more than 1500 active capital ships, ranging in size from versatile to daunting supercarriers. This number was reduced to just under eighty warships after the Battle of Installation 00, even though hundreds were built over the course of the twenty-seven-year conflict. After the war's end, ships such as the ( ) as well as several other cutting edge vessels were put into service, each incorporating advanced, reverse-engineered alien technology to varying degrees. While military rebuilding was of lower priority than restoring intercolonial infrastructure, progress continued at a slow pace until production accelerated moderately during the late 2560s. This period also saw the introduction of several new starship classes, including the ''Macuahuitl''-class command cruiser and ''Hellespont''-class destroyer, among others. Gallery File:UNSC Marines 1.png|Marines engage the Covenant during the Battle of Earth. File:SoK2.png|Air Force Sparrowhawks prepare to engage enemy infantry. File:ODST team.png|Shock Troopers counter a light infantry assault on Mars. See Also *[[w:c:halo:UNSCDF|''UNSC Defense Force'' at Halopedia]] * Category:Reconciliation Category:UNSC